cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/Guidelines for Floors pages in Tower of Frozen Waves
This page will summarize a rough guideline for managing a good page about a specific floor, level, or stage in Tower of Frozen Waves. A special credit will be given to TsukinoTheHag and SakumaRitsu for making a lot of improvements on this guide. A blank template is provided below for easy copy and pasting. Top section Navbox Unlike other pages, Navbox in the top of the article is useful for jumping to the brief List of Floors or any individual floor. Simply type at the top of each page. FloorInfobox 5 |mission2=Collect more than 170 Winged Jellies |reward2= Golden Watering Tin |mission3=''Finish under 60 seconds'' |reward3= 1 }} The Floor Infobox syntax is provided at the blank template. It consists of: Title - Put the floor title in natural numbers (x), and the infobox will automatically display as "xFL". Release Date - is when the floor is available to be completed. Below is the summarized history of the floor's release: Cookie's Skill, Pet's Skill, and Magnetic Aura - respectively tagged as "Cookie", "Pet", and "Magnet". These are used to determine whether the skill is activated or not on each floor. This should be either "ON" or "OFF". MissionX - can be used to list all the missions on each floor. Mission1 will represent the first mission, Mission2 as the second, and Mission3 as the third. At some moment, the Mission described in the game can be ambiguous or incorrectly translated. You are free to rephrase them but please include them in italic. RewardX - can be used to list the rewards available from completing MissionX. *You can use the icon templates for rewards like Coin, Crystal, Keys, etc. *If the reward is a specific treasure (e.g. Golden Watering Tin) please use the following format: [[]] This format ensures the treasure's size is locked to 25 pixels wide and will not clutter the infobox. Also, if the reward is Elixir of Experience, please state the size of the treasure. *If the reward is none of the above, just write it down without linking to any page or copying the Source Code from the Floor list page. Article Body Stages This section explains the stage's general overview that differs them from other floors. Please do not include the screenshot of any part of the stage in this place, and instead locating them at the Gallery. This stage may appear easier than the previous one, but players must jump carefully lest they hit carefully-placed obstacles. The stage will start with three random letters, so make sure you jump in correctly so you can collect all three letters. Immediately slide after taking the jump to avoid hitting obstacles. Mission Walkthrough Consists the summary of how to help players accomplish the mission, either the easiest or the fastest way possible. There are many ways to obtain a single objective, therefore it is recommended for you to build a walkthrough that are: *Tolerance - It can be achieved even with little adjustments, allowing small mistakes. *Simple - Using the easy-to-earn treasures rather than expensive or new ones from the Supreme Treasure Chest (unless it's the only way possible). *Replaceable - Providing alternative combinations/options when the best combination cannot be achieved easily. For example, offering Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds when Golden Magic Flower Pot is harder to obtain. Each walkthrough must be started with the mission reward, written at the exact same format as in the Infobox. Optionally, a visual table can also be added to enlist some of the recommended treasures (or cookie/pet if their skill is turned on). This is an example: The treasures listed can be any specific treasure name or (for most of the times) of a broad list of Treasure categories. Too add a link into a specific Treasure category, you can type a colon before any category link. For example: Any treasures that....... Gallery This section is optional. You can provide a screenshot to any part of the stage here, click here for the guide. Trivia This section is optional. You can fill with any interesting or amusing facts around the floor. This floor is the only floor that features the Magnet Jelly. Blank Template xFL is the xth floor in Tower of Frozen Waves. Stage Mission First Mission here Reward: Second Mission here Reward: Third Mission here Reward: Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Category:Blog posts